Power Rangers: Destiny
by Mark Alan
Summary: Idea came when a mate and I were talking about what Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers would have been like if it had been darker and more adult, so I decided to try my hand at writing it. Some characters and settings are the same, storyline and canon aren't.


**Please note that all characters, places and any other names/trademarks/etc that have appeared in the series are not my own and are in fact property of Saban, Disney or whoever it is that owns the rights to MMPR (not sure if the rights to old series switched hands when PR was bought).**

**This is my first story I'm putting up, so if you can make any criticism constructive, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Finally, though this chapter is tame, the story will be becoming grittier, with gore, some coarse language (only where appropriate, I won't be throwing it around like it's going out of fashion) and depending on how character relationships develop there may be some adult themes.**

**Thank you, and most of all I hope you enjoy reading this.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy scanned the nearby area, checking that there was no-one nearby. There hadn't been in days, but still he had a strange feeling that he couldn't be too careful right now. Sneaking across the road, he leapt through one of the broken windows of Angel Grove High, rolling on the floor straight into his stride.

_Months had passed since people had started disappearing; four days ago they had reappeared and attacked. Hundreds upon hundreds of them had swept through Angel Grove, attacking anyone who got in their way. Several had died trying to protect their property, even the local police force had been overpowered before the town mayor had declared it an emergency and demanded everyone evacuate._

Tommy crept through the corridors of his college carefully. College shouldn't be this quiet; not even the monotonous ticking of the synchronised clocks could be heard. The deadly silence was making Tommy nervous, and he just wanted to get what he came for and get out as quickly as possible. Finally he reached his old maths room, the room he'd been in when the attacks started and started searching.

_The invasion had seemed extremely systematic, with the once-missing people splitting into several groups as soon as the town was evacuated. Within these groups, there would be some who would search through properties, while others would stand guard. No two groups appeared to check the same property twice, despite there being little to no visible communication between the groups. As soon as the army had arrived and opened fire, a strange red electricity had surrounded the invaders and they vanished. No-one knows how or where, but all who witnessed the attack agree on one aspect – the lifeless, blank staring._

Tommy found what he was looking for in a corner of the room, it had obviously been chucked against the wall in disgust and the facia was buckled in such a way that it would not close. As he picked up the golden locket Tommy froze, sure that he had heard something in the corridor. His thumb worked like lightning across his mobile phone, sending a simple text of _"NOW"_ before dashing out of the classroom. There approaching him he saw a group of 7 people, all with the same vacant stare. Tommy ran as fast as he could, sliding around corners and jumping down stairs until he reached the nearest fire exit. Bursting through, he jumped over the railing and down a flight of metal stairway. Landing perfectly, he raced around the corner and jumped into a Range Rover that pulled up.

"_Quick, go. They're back."_ The girl he was addressing gave him a quick glance, her long, blonde hair flicking across her mouth,

"_You get what you came for?"_

"_Yeah, thanks Kim. I owe you one."_

With that, Kimberly slammed her foot down, tyres screeching, they pulled off and drove quickly out of town, the same route they'd had to take several days earlier.

10 minutes later, they pulled into a nearby village and parked up by the village church. Despite not being a Sunday, the carpark was packed. Those without nearby family or friends had piled into nearby churches and village halls, though as Kimberley and Tommy strolled in through the large, ornate doors, it was obvious that the lack of showers was starting to become a problem.

"_Yo, Tommyboy, you get your Mum's pendant?"_

"_Yeah, cheers Adam. Could you come over here for a moment?"_ Tommy called back, beckoning the owner of the voice to come to a more secluded area of the Church. A medium built guy with fairly short, black curly hair strode in confident, yet quiet steps. He was American-Asian in complexion, with a look of wisdom beyond his years in his eyes.

"_What's up?"_

"_When I was in the college, I almost got attacked and…"_

"_You're okay, right?"_

"_Yeah, but it's true what people have been saying. They are the people how've been going missing. I saw your Mum, Adam. She didn't even seem to recognise me, definitely didn't acknowledge me. Looked… lifeless. I'm sorry dude."_

Adam backed against a wall and slowly slid down it, cupping his face in his hands as he let a sole tear run down his cheek.

"_I…what's going… what's all this about? I just don't understand. Mum wouldn't hurt a fly. She wasn't even too happy when I went off to study Kung Fu. I just don't get it"_

Tommy placed a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder, not really knowing what else to do in a situation like this,

"_I know dude, we'll figure something out."_

Adam looked up a Tommy with a forlorn look on his face, but before he could say anything, an attractive African-American ran up to them, pulling athletic yet slightly geeky looking Caucasian guy behind her,

"_Jase just called, we can stay with his folks. Apparently they've cleared out the Games Room for us lot… Adam, what's up?"_

"_I saw his Mum in the college, Aish."_

"_Oh. Shit. Umm, sorry, but we'll get her back, right?"_ Adam rose to his feet shakily, breathing heavily,

"_How? We don't know what's happened, we don't know why, or even if we can stop it. What can we do?"_ The guy who had stayed quiet so far put his arm around Adam's back and spoke up,

"_We've got to be able to do something, and staying here isn't going to help, so let's just go to Jason's and get some proper sleep finally. We'll plan what we can do in the morning"_

"_Yeah Billy's right, things always look better after a decent sleep. I'm calling first shower,"_ Kimberly announced, returning from the makeshift kitchen with soup for her and Tommy, _"so text Jase and tell him we'll be there in 15 mins, kay?"_

As Kimberly and Tommy drank their soup the others stayed quiet, all going over the same questions in their heads, about what had happened, what could be done and most importantly missing loved ones. Turning to look towards Angel Grove as they left the church, they saw lightning strike their town. It wouldn't have seemed so eerie, if all the lightning didn't seem to be coming from the same area in the sky above, on a clear spring evening.


End file.
